


It's Always Time

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Zicaroth Elishanor internally reflects on current events as he lounges around in the boat headed to Wild Sands.
Relationships: Savina/Zicaroth





	It's Always Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dnd group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dnd+group).



The taste of salt in the air and the feeling of the ship gently rocking through the unsteady waves only gave him anxiety as he lay within the hammock. Soon. Soon they'd be in Wild Sand. Soon, Zicaroth would finally get to meet his parents. To say he was scared or nervous would be an understatement. It had been 243 years since he was torn from their hands just to be groomed and raised as a vessel to Neverus. He was terrified. What if they didn't recognize him. What if they didn't want him there. What if..what if.

He shifted in his hammock, looking to Moass who was still unconscious. At least two people were a constant and calming presence to him. Moass and his best friend; Va'Rul. However, one was unconscious and the other was still recovering from the earlier bite from Lillith. He had to admit. He hadn't been expecting that to happen at all. He didn't think vampire bites were so...intriguing. That euphoria had been interesting. It felt almost as good as sex he had to admit. However, he would never tell her that. It would make things much too awkward with Savina, Lillith, and himself. He didn't need that.

As he briefly thought to Savina he paused and frowned. His heart ached a bit, but stung still. It still rang true with feelings of betrayal and hurt, but...it still rang true with feelings of love and affection as well. It was difficult. He had asked for time. She had given it. Yet, he still felt pained. He didn't understand it. Being with Sayun and Isakumi wasn't this problematic. Yet, with Savina, it was a rollercoaster of ups and downs. He could help but wonder if it was worth it in the end. His mind went briefly to Raiden and Reina, their unborn children. He wanted to be in their lives, he knew this, but Savina...did he want to be in her life? Did he DESERVE to be in her life?

She was so perfect, so...fierce...so...strong. She knew what she wanted and she took it. Just like Saru had suggested he himself do. He knew what he wanted now...his goals. But, did they involve Savina or not? He wasn't sure. Right now he only wanted to find his parents and to free them from the shackles they were being held within. Where Savina lay in all that...he didn't know. He sighed, laying his bandaged arm over his eyes. Only time would tell...that's what it always was with him though...

Time.


End file.
